


Christmas Carols for Abel Township

by Tiresias66



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Other, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias66/pseuds/Tiresias66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lindleyjo, for the 2014 Zombies Run Secret Santa</p>
<p>And - oddly for carols - contains spoilers for Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols for Abel Township

SILENT NIGHT HOLY NIGHT

Silent night, zom-free night  
What we wish, every night  
Round our walls, so sturdy and high  
Guarded by snipers, eagle-eyed  
Sleep in groaning-free peace  
Sleep in groaning-free peace

Silent night, zom-free night  
Phil stays up, to do what's right  
Reads the names of those who are gone  
Breaks our hearts, first impressions were wrong  
Random Playlist is born  
Random Playlist is born 

Silent night, zom-free night  
Gene's tattoos are a sight  
Jack has a favourite that we'll never know  
Mourn the shippo, lost long ago  
Radio Boyfriends, now wed  
Radio Boyfriends, now wed

Silent night, zom-free night  
Zoe holds a kitten tight  
Thinks of the children, so safe far away  
Hopes to see them again one day  
Doesn't believe in feng shui  
Doesn't believe in feng shui

Silent night, zom-free night  
Paula's half-zom but won't bite  
Doctor Girlfriends united at last  
So many obstacles in their past  
Now the patter of tiny feet  
Now the patter of tiny feet

 

GOOD KING WENCESLAS

Good King Jamie Skeet looked out  
From the fire station  
At the zombies all about  
Still time for flirtation  
With Archie who rescues kids  
From outside the school  
Yes she was so cool and smart  
And her death was cruel

 

GOD REST YE MERRY GENTLEMEN

God rest ye merry Abelers  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember all the runners who  
Go out there every day  
To keep us all so well supplied  
We hope they won't turn grey  
O tidings of sports bras and spam  
Sports bras and spam  
O tidings of sports bras and spam

 

DECK THE HALLS

Deck the walls with boughs of holly  
Falalala lalala  
Prof Van Ark is off his trolley  
Falalala lalala  
Don we now bite-proof apparel  
Falala lalala lalala  
Sing a zombie-killing carol  
Falalala lalala

 

HARK THE HERALD ANGELS SING

Hark the herald angels sing  
Glory to Jamie our king  
Kept Carena safe and sound  
From the zombies all around  
"Jay-mee" was her constant cry  
Common sense had passed her by  
Hark the herald angels sing  
Glory to Jamie our king


End file.
